warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Otterheart
History In the Power of Three Arc ''Eclipse : Long Shadows : She is now a mentor to Sneezepaw. Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Although she is not listed in the allegiances, Otterheart appears with her apprentice, Sneezepaw, and her Clanmates, Graymist and Reedwhisker, when a ThunderClan patrol comes to get water from the rapidly shrinking lake. The four RiverClan cats cluster together, waiting for the ThunderClan patrol to draw closer to the water, carefully guarding the fish. She is noted to look wary and hostile, as well as extremely tired and scrawny, but still ready to leap into battle. :When Berrynose angrily tells the patrol that ThunderClan will drink the water whether they like it or not, all of the RiverClan cats unsheathe their claws. Otterheart takes a step forward, hissing that the lake belongs to RiverClan. As the ThunderClan patrol nears the water's edge, Otterheart and her patrol watch their every move with hostile gazes. In the Short Stories and Plays Ultimate Leader Election: Firestar :Pouncetail and Otterheart are found by Firestar when their patrol was split up when in ShadowClan territory. To answer Firestar's question of there being more cats, Pouncetail reveals Otterheart slumped on the cold earth, barely breathing and with a faint heartbeat. Behind Firestar, Pouncetail confirmed the cat's identity to be Otterheart and asked if she was okay. Firestar responds that she's alive, but that she needs a medicine cat. :When trying to coax Otterheart to her feet by pushing her flank up, Otterheart stirs in a faint moan with a small trickle of blood coming from her mouth. Firestar notices the feel of her bones through her ragged pelt, and her unkempt fur, thinking that Otterheart was more dead than alive even before stepping onto ShadowClan territory. :Coming to the conclusion that Otterheart did not have the strength to stand up, let alone walk, Firestar picked her up by the scruff comparing her weight to that of a kit's. :While the ShadowClan patrol challenges Firestar, he drags Otterheart over to the other side of the bracken. She was no more than skin and bones and her legs splayed awkwardly kept tripping Firestar. Once on the opposite side of the bracken, Firestar set down Otterheart with Pouncetail next to her claiming them as ThunderClan's prisoners now. Once the ShadowClan patrol leaves, Firestar starts up the task of getting the two RiverClan cats back to the hallow to see Leafpool. :During the Gathering Firestar organized, Pouncetail and Otterheart returned to their Clan. While Otterheart still was limping, Leafpool is credited for managing to keep the her wounds from getting infected. :When the select cats from the Clans start to get at each other's throat, Otterheart stares up at the clear, sparkling sky, claiming that StarClan has come. :During the vote for who shall lead the Clans through the difficult leaf-bare, Otterheart votes in favor of Firestar to temporarily lead the Clans. In the Novellas Hollyleaf's Story'' : Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Mentors Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:The Clans Decide characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:Females